


[Voltron: Legendary Defender] - Family reunion

by JustNoxelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustNoxelle/pseuds/JustNoxelle
Summary: Season 5 episode 5, missing part. Krolia tells and Keith's finds out.





	[Voltron: Legendary Defender] - Family reunion

Finally far enought from the planet and the danger, Keith sighed as he looked over all sensors again, just to make sure. Nodding to himself as the two was out of range for anyone to attack them, Keith somewhat relaxed.

 

"We are far enough away, they stopped firing at us." He said as he looked over his shoulder at his passenger. Look off worry was clear on his face as he leaned back in his seat.

 

Just escaping from a war zone of the Galra fighting for dominance, Keith looked at his passenger and fellow Blade of Marmora spy. Female Galra was taller then him, but Keith was used to being the shortest in the Blade. He never felt bad, being smaller meant eaiser sneaking. He was just concerned that others looked down in him in more ways then height difference.

 

He placed the ship on autopilot to their location before his seat moved back due his command and he stood up, turning to the female Galra.

 

"I should give this back to you." She said and took out the famous Galra Blade of Marmora from her pocket and extended it to the shorter human in front of her.

 

"How were you able to use it?" Keith asked as he took the Blade and looked over it quicky before putting in it's casing at his back.

 

"Because it used to be mine. Before I gave it to your father." Female said after a short pause during which she had her eyes closed. She then looked at him with surprisingly teary and gentle eyes.

 

It didn't take long for Keith to connect all dots, all parts and all this information but it took time to really believe in it. Was it even possible? How was it possible? How did it happen? Why? Where?

 

"You're my-… you're my mother?" He tried to make it sound like a statement as his voice betrayed him and broke and cracked, making it a question. His eyes were wide and surprise was clear as a day in them. He could feel his hand start to shake but he wasn't sure from what. Fear? That his mother was a Galra? Excitement? That he finally found his mother? Confusion? Due the fact that he was so close yet so far ever since he was a part of the Blade of Marmora? Betrayal? Blade probably knew about this. Was that why he was given extra warning before this mission?

 

Female Galra chuckled and took a step forward and reached out to his face to wipe a tear from his cheek. Keith didn't even realise that he was starting to cry. She wiped the tear away but never actually moved her hand away. Actually, she cupped his face with other hand as well before looking down, making her bangs cover her eyes. Keith looked at her and tried to rise her head before he was pulled toward and suddenly was pressed againts Krolia's chest. He felt wet tears fall down his neck before he hugged her back slowly and little hesitantly but did it none the less.

 

Krolia's eyes were closed but tears still found a way out and slided down her cheeks as she held human close. Her human. Her human son. Her first and only child. She held him even closer as she felt his arms around her as a whine went though her throat. Wiping her eyes she pulled back and looked down at him again, once again cupping his face and tilting it up to see him.

 

"You look so much like your father…" she said, commenting on basic features he didn't get from her. Those being skin color, markings and hair color. Other then that? He was pretty much her reflection and she knew it. After all, that was how she recognised him in the first place.

 

"Really?" Keith asked with confusion clear in his voice. He wasn't sure what to say other then that. He never thought that he looked like his father and looking at Krolia just confirmed it. If she really is his mother, which seemed somewhat obvious now, then he could understand his looks.

 

"No, not really... A little but… not too much..." Krolia said and wiped her eyes again. She just couldn't stop crying. Only time she was this happy was when she gave birth to him. Keith smiled and looked around, thinking. He had so much questions before but now none seem to come to his mind now when he needed them. He looked up at her before looking down and hugging her, smiling as he felt her arms wrap around him again.

 

"You're easy to trust." Krolia said but did nothing to make it seem bad.

 

"I tend to trust people who look like older female Galra versions of me." Keith said before chuckling along with her. "What now?" He asked and looked up at her.

 

"I'm calling Kolivian and telling him we aren't working next few missions. I want to spend time with my son." She said and looked down at him before smiling and leaning down, kissing his forehead.


End file.
